Canada Day?
by Tempesta Volpe
Summary: It's Canada Day. Matthew's birthday. And Gilbert decides to spend it with him. Then a funny question comes up. PruCan, mainly fluff, rated T for themes. Happy Belated Birthday, Mattie!


Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did. But I don't. *sadness* If I did, I would have lots of USUK or UKUS, Spamano, PruCan, etc…

Summary; It's Canada Day. Matthew's birthday. And Gilbert decides to spend it with him. Then a funny question comes up. PruCan, mainly fluff, rated T for themes.

"Happy Birthday, Mattie!" Gilbert had announced this fine morning, at exactly, oh…4 a.m.

Because of this, Matthew Williams, known as Canada, was already exhausted. Gilbert tended to do that to him.

Coming to his house at odd hours, declaring "I forgot about the time zone difference!".

_Like hell he did,_ Matthew thought. _He does this to me every year…and I put up with it. Because no matter how annoying he can be….for some reason I love him. And all his weird tendencies._

Occasionally, the Prussian would even just wake up at odd hours while at his house, then promptly waking up his sleeping form up from beside him. For pancakes, usually. Or the fact that, despite what he claimed, Gilbert actually disliked being alone.

At this current moment, the Canadian couldn't be that annoyed as he normally would be at the albino man, however, since he was getting breakfast cooked for him. But really, just seeing Gilbert Beilschmidt, the "Awesome Kingdom of Prussia", floundering about his kitchen in an apron (no, not _only_ an apron, mind you), was making his birthday.

"Hey, Mattie, I got a question." the Prussian's voice snapped the nation out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Gil?"

"Your birthday...how come it's called Canada Day?"

"Because it's the day my country was unified."

This then prompted the question that Matthew should have known was coming.

"So why isn't there a Prussia Day?"

Matthew didn't know how to respond to that. How was he supposed to explain that, because Prussia had been (he really hated using the past tense) a Kingdom, not essentially a country by today's standards…he wouldn't have a 'unification day', or an 'independence day'? He really didn't like having to explain matters like this to his Prussian lover. Wasn't that Ludwig's job, anyway?

So instead of trying to explain it, he came up with a solution.

"How about you pick a day that you want to be Prussia Day, then we'll try to get it to be official?"

The suggestion was enough to make Gilbert forget all about his previous question, as he began picking dates for 'The Awesome Prussia Day', as he was now calling it. He was rambling on and on, trying his hardest to come up with the most 'awesome' day for his new 'awesome' holiday. Really, Matthew didn't get why he had such an obsession with the word, but just laid back and listened to Gilbert deliberate.

"I got it! It'll be the most awesome day of January the 18th! The day the awesome me was born!" the albino had declared, loud and sudden enough to almost make the Canadian man fall off his chair.

Matthew quickly composed himself, and smiled. "Okay, January 18th it is."

Gilbert grinned at him, and let out his famous (or infamous?) "Kesesesese!" as he set the pancakes and wurst he'd made in front of his Canadian lover. He plopped down into the seat next to him, digging into his own portion.

Matthew almost laughed at the man beside him and his hunger before beginning to eat his own portion.

After they'd finished eating, the two had curled up on the sofa. Matthew was leaning against Gilbert, and Gilbert had his arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"….Hey, Birdie?"

"Yes?"

"…Ich liebe dich."

Matthew smiled, noticing the very visible blush on the Prussian's pale face.

"Ich liebe dich auch." he replied.

Gilbert then grinned at him, narrowing his eyes deviously.

"Have I ever told you how sexy I think you sound when you speak Deutsch?"

In response, Matthew's face went bright red.

Gilbert took this chance to push Matthew back onto the couch, and cover the Canadian's lips with his own.

Matthew hummed in response, and kissed him back.

They stayed like that for a while, heatedly kissing each other on Matthew's red couch, as though nothing else could possibly be any more important.

When they slowed down, Gilbert moved to nuzzle into the Canadian's neck, which smelled vaguely like maple.

"Ich liebe dich." the albino repeated, breathy.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gil." Matthew answered, also very out of breath.

He vaguely heard Gilbert mumble something.

"Hm?" Matthew asked.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

"Danke."

"You're going to keep torturing me with Deutsch, aren't you?"

"It's not torture if you like it." Matthew pointed out.

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at him, and picked him up off the couch, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the smaller man.

"Come on, Birdie~" he snickered, and started walking down the hallway. "We'll see who's torturing who." With that, came a lick to the Canadian's curl, which made him squirm and try to bite back groans.

"G-Gilbert!"

A loud 'Kesesesese!' rung out through the house, followed by the slamming of a door.

Matthew had to admit…for all it was worth, this had been his best birthday so far.

Owari.

Ha, it's finally done...a little late, but I did it.

Why did I wait to attempt to write this….I have no idea. It's short, but I felt I needed to write SOMETHING for Canada's birthday.

This was my first PruCan (though I have roleplayed it), so reviews are appreciated.

- Raiden


End file.
